<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interlude by shepherd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486515">interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd'>shepherd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gladio is 19, Happy Birthday Gladio, Ignis is 18, M/M, Oral Sex, Young Love, brotherhood era, brotherhood era so ignis is still looking for that suave confidence, i'll probably edit or delete this in the morning who knows, ignis is kinda prim and proper until he sees gladio's dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio and Ignis spend the evening together after Gladio's birthday celebrations.</p><p>Patience runs thin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you ever stare at a fic for so long you hate it no matter how much you edit it?</p><p>yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t even think about it,” Gladio suddenly called to him from the very top of the stairs, voice touched with amusement and far too loud to echo through a home settling down for slumber, and Ignis jumped to attention. It was a well engrained habit to stand tall when spoken to and the empty bottles in his hands chimed. His knee jarred the coffee table and a pizza box fell to the floor.</p><p>A touch sheepish, Ignis glanced up. There was no use in pretending once caught red handed. “I’ll not be long,” he promised.</p><p>“You’ll get up these stairs right now, Scientia,” Gladio shot back. With his arms crossed tight against his chest his muscles stood delightfully stark. A wry grin helped lighten the tone. “Or do you want five across the ass?”</p><p>Despite managing to abruptly school his expression into something carefully careless, heat spread across his cheeks. It was terribly warm inside the lounge, he consoled himself, the house long since made ready for bed. But his collar felt much too tight and he was pleased that Gladio was too far away to see the blotchiness of his face. “Ah – well, perhaps I-”</p><p>A distant thud recused him. Prompto’s famous peals of laughter followed halfway from across the quiet manor. Gladio’s shoulders slumped but his smile only widened, a laugh barely smothered, and a yell came from Noctis in response, barely audible.</p><p>Ignis didn’t go forgotten for long. Those eyes returned to him half accusatory. “Forget the mess. Come up to bed – I’ll sort out these nerds.”</p><p>With that he turned away. His thumping footsteps grew gradually softer and his own grumbles joined the mayhem of their companions. In the quiet Ignis sneaked another bottle into his arms. It had been his own to accompany their dinner and barely half drunk. He took the last mouthful to polish it off, barely savouring the last of the night. It wasn’t to be left to waste – Gladio had taken great care to care to order in plenty of their favourites for the occasion, beers and whiskey and wine. They had eaten their way through bags and bags of snacks he provided and far too much pizza to be considered simply a treat. One more mouthful would not hurt him, Ignis supposed. The training and the meal plans could start again from Monday.</p><p>Soft footed enough that he hoped Gladio would not come and investigate Ignis crossed to the front door, tapping bottles into the recycling box they had brought inside. April showers indeed – it had done nothing but rain all weekend. Friday was a continuous soft drizzle from noon until sunset. Saturday morning worsened with brief thunderous showers, enough to rouse Ignis from his sleep upon the sofa. He had made the executive decision to bring the bins closer to the door or inside if possible and it had been a wise move. Outside the rain still lashed hard.</p><p>Ignis doubled back for the last of the empty cardboard boxes, picked clean or remains neatly organized and set inside the fridge for the morning snacks. Ignis clicked the door open as quietly as he could, sneaking over to arrange the cardboard inside the recycling very carefully. It would not do to leave a mess for his kind host – not when a hangover was no doubt order of the day for some of them.</p><p>With the front door left open the room had grown cold. Rainwater had seeped into the home. Ignis double locked the door deftly and yearned for his sweater, lost somewhere within the sofa cushions they had pulled free in order to sit closer to the television. He exhaled softly, rubbing his at his biceps, and surveyed the room one last time.</p><p>All was still. All was quiet. It was a startling change from four boozing boys blaring movies, music, getting unduly passionate about the rules of family board games and gradually losing all the pieces. Ignis had never played monopoly with alcohol before. Hopefully he never would again. All the noise and disaster had been amusing at the very least, little sacrifices of headaches and races to the bathroom only here and there. Against the roof of Ignis’ mouth his tongue was thick and fuzzy. It was half of what he had expected for Gladio’s nineteenth, and he found himself grateful for the lack of strangers – no nightclubs, no dares. Perhaps they had finally realised all the hassle of their eighteenth birthday celebrations had not been worth it after all.</p><p>Not for the first time – and not the last, Ignis was sure - Gladio had left the wires of his controllers tangled and heaped. It would not do to leave them and there were some plates he could clean, game cases he could tuck away. The melted cheese from Prompto’s homemade nachos would be a terror to clean come morning. If he could leave them to soak for a while –</p><p>“Igs,” Gladio called with an echo, deep within the recess of a bathroom. “I’ll finish it up tomorrow!”</p><p>It was best not to push his luck. Ignoring the call of cleanliness Ignis turned away and took the stairs two at a time, past the luggage that each of them had brought.</p><p>Emerging upon the second floor there was a light at the furthest end of the sole long corridor. Ignis knew the Amicitia manor floor plan well and the that the guest rooms resided in those furthest reaches. He had, however, never seen them himself. Neither as a child nor a young man had he been expected to spend the night there. Ignis was well fed and cared for each visit, entertained beyond measure. Not a soul would let him clean up his own messes. At the end of each evening Gladio’s bed would be folded back for him, sheets clean and warm and Gladio’s scent intimately familiar. It grew alongside their own bodies, a twin bed packed out with fussy children in the midst of crashing from sugar highs into a king size where young men sprawled, exhausted or drunk. It was the ease of childhood that transformed into habit, and none of them could stand being apart for long. It only changed now as his relationship with Gladio deepened, transformed, and became something beautiful beyond measure.</p><p>From that corner of the manor there were murmurs and snickering. Ignis patiently followed the noise all the way down, past Iris and Gladio’s bedrooms and the spare study that had been packed out with all the spare furniture they didn’t have the heart or the time to throw aside. The curtains were drawn tight against the evening at every window and each vase boasted beautiful and vibrant flowers. The brightness down the hall was the only touch of light cast, a golden glow from the biggest bathroom in the manor. The door was ajar and a heavy shadow blocked out some of the light.</p><p>As Ignis made to peek inside Prompto’s laughter met his ears. It reached a higher pitch than before, genuine and close to hysterical. “Not yet – Noct, buddy, c’mon.”</p><p>A low murmur was his only response. Sleepy and indignant, Ignis knew precisely who it belonged to. “I’m comfortable. Leave me ‘lone.”</p><p>“Time for beddie byes,” Prompto cooed and there was a dismissive, frustrated grunt. The sound of skin lightly smacking had Prompto yelping in alarm, but as Ignis leaned his head around the door, squinting and adjusting his glasses against the harsh overhead lights, Prompto’s fingers still combed through Noctis’ thick and fluffy hair. The prince pulled away complaining, batting at Prompto’s hand again. “Don’t be mad!”</p><p>There wasn’t energy enough for Noctis to show much distaste. He teetered backwards against the toilet cistern, the least conscious while somehow remaining conscious drunk Ignis had seen in all his years and somehow missing his shirt. Noctis had never been so condemned and Prompto laughed with delight.</p><p>Over them Gladio stood with a smirk. He bunched Noctis’ shirt in his large hands. “Get him into bed,” he said. “I’ll drop this in the washer bright and early. Can’t let the princeling do his own cleaning now, can we.”</p><p>When Ignis stepped into the light the door creaked against his weight. Each pair of eyes turned to stare aside from Noctis, who yawned widely and nestled his head into his own chest. It would have appeared that he was asleep in moments, one of his most infamous talents. “What’s going on here,” he asked with a raised brow, the traces of alcohol within his system nowhere near enough to distract him from his duties. “Why on Eos do you have Noct’s shirt?”</p><p>“Noct made a mess,” Prompto sang, thrilled to his core.</p><p>Before Ignis made to slip inside Gladio reached over. His hand covered the bronze doorknob, lightly preventing his entrance. “I got this,” he assured. “Got his mess and it’ll go into the wash tomorrow. No drama.”</p><p>Ignis furrowed his brows. It would not do to return Noctis to his father covered in stains or wearing sopping wet clothes. “Will it stain? Whatever it is, I can-”</p><p>“Let ‘em go to bed,” Gladio interrupted, as kindly as he could. The alcohol had not dimmed his own sense of responsibility, Ignis was glad to see. “Rascals can keep each other in check for a night, and we can go get some damn shut eye for a change.”</p><p>Prompto flashed him a wonky, eager grin. Ignis could smell the alcohol on his breath even all the way from the doorway. The boy celebrated all birthdays the hardest of them all. “I got it, Igster. No worries!”</p><p>Still hesitant, considering gently pushing Gladio’s arm aside, he looked between each of them. Noctis’ head hung lower and lower with each passing moment. When he hiccupped his entire body recoiled. Nothing more than the consequences of alcohol and still Ignis frowned. “Are you quite sure, Prompto?”</p><p>“Hell yeah,” he chirped, and gave Ignis an unexpectedly roguish wink. “Go ahead and keep the birthday boy company, yeah?”</p><p>Immediately he received a very light clip around the ear from Gladio. Prompto protested and slapped back at Gladio’s arm, his small hand doing little to wound Gladio’s bicep. Ignis had scarcely the time to feel mortified before he cut in, “Leave it out, gentlemen.”</p><p>Gladio grumbled and flicked at Prompto’s button nose. “No bedtime story if you keep acting out, squirt.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to cut in on you and Iggy’s private time,” Prompto crowed, undeterred, and received a wrapped-up t shirt whip to the back of his head for his troubles. He whined long and low and Noctis stirred at the sound, mumbling his complaints.</p><p>All night he had prided himself on his magnificent self-control. Ignis was a young man of discipline, hardly immune to the many impulses of a teenager but never one to slip away for a dalliance. All damn night he had been resisting Gladio’s charm and his own daydreams, resisting his urge to seek those soft lips and make this his, and still his struggle had been as clear as day. <em>Curse Prompto’s quick eyes,</em> he thought.</p><p>“That’s quite enough, I think,” he said as evenly as he could muster. He prayed that his pale skin hadn’t become too blotchy beneath the harsh overhead light. “Good night to you, gentlemen. Do try to get some shuteye.”</p><p>Before there could be any retaliation, he turned on his heel and swept from sight. A delighted cackle followed alongside Gladio’s gruff, “You heard him, boys.”</p><p>Ignis strode back to the stairs with a haughtiness that made him feel no better. The bathroom door whined open behind him and peals of laughter still sounded, shuffling footsteps beyond. Upon glancing backwards he found Gladio, expression neutral and scrubbing at his scruffy chin. They caught each other’s eyes and Gladio flashed him his trademark teasing grin.</p><p>“Hey, handsome,” he purred with a sly wink of his own and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh softly.</p><p>“Come here often,” he joked.</p><p>Gladio’s nose wrinkled. In lieu of response he reached out for Ignis’ hand, striding forward to catch it and squeezing with care as they wandered, setting their pace to one another. Ignis wore his own shameless smile, the familiar warmth of his boyfriend’s skin the greatest reassurance he could ask for.</p><p>“An enjoyable day overall, Gladio?” he asked and Gladio hummed.</p><p>“The best I could have asked for,” he rumbled and they grew closer and closer to Gladio’s bedroom. There, if Ignis’ will remained strong, they would part ways until dawn. “And just goes to show – birthdays are way better indoors drinking ourselves stupid. At least we don’t keep splitting off for drinks or to take a piss and end up losing each other for half the night.”</p><p>Those nights were always more hassle than they were worth in Ignis’ opinion. But Prompto thrived off the noise, the dancers, and Ignis would put himself through far worse than one difficult night for his smile. It was, simply put, far more enjoyable to relax indoors with close friends, passable pizza, and the fantastic alcohol that only an Amicitia or Caelum could provide. At least then they could unwind without worrying about the media or reckless citizens. At least Ignis could bask in Gladio’s company without worrying about the front pages come morning, their father’s wry amusement.</p><p>Unable to resist Ignis laced their fingers together tightly. They didn’t have long and he was hungry for any bit of affection that he could devour. “Wonderful to hear,” he said, tone warm. “I feel much the same.”</p><p>Behind them the bathroom door clicked entirely shut and suddenly, with the sound of a slumping body against the wood. Neither of them bothered to look back even as Prompto shrieked with laughter, the sound of bare feet pattering on the tile. Sleep was clearly beyond them – and Ignis could relate. It may have been a long day doing nothing at all, his back strained and eyes heavy, but his blood pumped, ready for anything. Sleep was not on his agenda and the moment he got downstairs he would commit himself to tidying before Gladio’s wasted the rest of his birthday weekend cleaning.</p><p>Though thoughts of another night on the sofa was sour. The cushions were plush and the bundled blankets second to none. They envied only the allure of Gladio’s satin soft skin, the scent of the oil he used in his hair each morning. A perfect end to the night would feature indulging in a hot shower and being wrapped up in one of Gladio’s comically large and rich towels. Maybe some tea, conversation to slip asleep to, and shared kisses that would become more and more intense. Rare and remarkable domesticity turned feral – a prominent feature in Ignis’ dreams, those that haunted night and day.</p><p>They reached the door together. Slowly Ignis let his hand slip from Gladio’s, already missing his warmth sorely. Their fingertips scarcely fell apart when Gladio surged forward, capturing Ignis’ wrists. He carefully spun Ignis to face him properly, stepping in close enough to catch Ignis’ breath. It was a position they had been in a dozen times before, ready to part outside of Gladio’s door and dreaming that there was another way. Hands locked, heart filled with longing, Ignis wanted the same tired old ending to change.</p><p>Gladio reached out and smoothed an errant lock of Ignis’ hair behind his ear. “Wanna come inside,” he asked, “for coffee,” and Ignis’ heart swelled.</p><p>Careening forward he had intended to place a carefully chaste kiss against Gladio’s mouth. It would be a sweet rejection as loathe as Ignis was to give it. But it was his boyfriend who had different ideas.</p><p>Meeting Ignis halfway their mouths collided hard, Gladio eager and beaming. His soft and plush lips curved under Ignis’ own. There was whiskey on his tongue that swept over Ignis’ lips, enthralling. The taste muddied Ignis’ mind.</p><p>It was a buzz like no other. Thoughts of the thrill and scandal tore Ignis in two, stood kissing in the darkness of the hallway. While they may have carried their relationship with relaxed pride it still felt outrageous to embrace so blatantly in the halls of Gladio’s father, their prince so close at hand. Ignis had few chances to be alone with Gladio whilst they were in such an amorous mood, contained by the pride that his father had installed in Ignis from a tender age. And never had they stood alone before Gladio’s bedroom door, a true trial of their self-control. Every day it became harder and harder for Ignis to resist.</p><p>Before he could succumb Ignis forced himself to pull away. A moan of disappointment followed and Ignis felt it all through his bones, yearning to be held just a while longer. “Good night, Gladio. I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Another moan pitched pathetically low. Gladio’s brows drew tightly together and his lips were flushed pink. Agonisingly kissable and Ignis forced himself to look away. “No pressure,” Gladio murmured, head bowed low and throat raw. Ignis could count each of his freckles. “But I wanna kiss you all damn night.”</p><p>Pleasure warmed his belly. The allure of being wanted was hard to resist – and being desired by Gladio, of all men. It made Ignis a weak man indeed. “In your father’s home, Gladiolus?”</p><p>Gladio came closer yet. Alcohol on his breath and Ignis on his tongue. “He ain’t here.”</p><p>His palms were beginning to itch. Pulling away from Gladio’s hold, a playful secret self taking momentary delight in Gladio’s stark disappointment and his silent plea for Ignis to stay, he instead settled those hands on Gladio’s hips. He could feel the warmth of his skin through his layers, thin sweatpants and a tank top for his own comfort.</p><p>It was maddening. So close and so far, all at once. Ignis took in each crease of Gladio’s irresistible lips and asked, “Are you trying to tempt me, sweet thing? Was your birthday gift not enough?”</p><p>That hopeless expression sharpened at such teasing, eagerness returning in a hurry. After all these years Ignis had never see Gladio quite as devious. “You do look pretty tempted, Igs.”</p><p>Ignis could only imagine. A simmering heat had settled across his cheeks and something in his gut had tightened unbearable, tension felt everywhere he wanted to be touched. Ignis could be a weak man, and no one knew his weaknesses the way Gladiolus did. “Half an hour,” he murmured, fingers squeezing. “No more.”</p><p>Gladio’s grin spread from ear to ear. “Best birthday <em>ever</em>,” he proclaimed and pushed the bedroom door open wide and Ignis in alongside it.</p><p>It was even more wondrously warm within and Ignis could no longer quite remember why he had exiled himself downstairs. Gladio’s room had always been his favourite, clean and well-kept despite a hectic schedule, and Ignis took it all in before Gladio could fall upon him again.</p><p>As always Gladio’s bed was messily tucked between a half dozen pillows, each thick and bountiful with feathers. An empty glass rest upon his bedside cabinet and the latest dogeared book Gladio always had on the go was left upon the blanket his grandmother had made him long ago, neatly folded. Others, his favourites, were each piled neatly on the floor next to his bed and within reach always. It was achingly Gladio, a centre piece of him. There were bits and pieces of those whom he loved scattered across, a formation of many who made the man. Gifts from Iris and heirlooms from his mother and father stood on display. There were pictures of his brothers framed and art along the walls, familiar sights of Insomnia and the country his mother called home. It was a young man’s room, one who grew bolder and far more beautiful with each passing day. The lingering scent of his cologne brought Ignis blissful peace.</p><p>He allowed himself a deep inhale. Gladio swept over each of his senses and it soothed the vague bubbling nerves within his belly and well as plaguing him with doubt, his coquettish laughter suddenly a distant memory. Here Ignis felt wholesome, like he was merely a child again. “Gladio,” he murmured, uncertain, and those hands rest back upon his hips.</p><p>Gladio’s smile was softer. “It can be easy,” he murmured, serious in a way he hadn’t been minutes before. “You ain’t got nothing to be shy about, and I ain’t got nothing to hide.”</p><p>Ignis bit his tongue. “The sofa was perfectly comfortable,” he tried, offering the two of them an exit.</p><p>Gladio titled his head and watched him a moment, eyes flitting from his mouth to his eyes, the line of his jaw and his pinched brows. Ignis swore that Gladio could see all – the man was inquisitive by nature, curious to a fault. He could see Ignis’ mind ticking, working overtime, and with a soft breath he withdrew. “If you don’t want to stay, you-”</p><p>“No, no,” he interrupted, apologetic and strained. The absence Gladio’s left was a sore one. “If you want me here, I’m happy.”</p><p>Gladio’s hands flexed upon Ignis’ hips. “I want you,” he said firmly, and Ignis understood.</p><p>After all their years together Ignis still had yet to catch up with Gladio’s towering height. He had sworn he would when they were barely teens, determined to eat everything his father put on his plate and more, taken to wearing modest heels on his shoes just for the illusion. Still victory eluded him and Ignis leaned upwards to kiss him again and again, hoping his tongue would claim some victory.</p><p>Gladio laughed against him, turning his head to fit against Ignis’ mouth better. They met like matching pieces of a puzzle. “Been a long time since I had you alone,” he said haltingly, between kisses. “Been looking forward to your company all night.”</p><p>It had been much too long. All week – forever considering the fledging nature of their romantic relationship and nothing at all compared to how long their parents could spend apart in the pursuit of duty – they hadn’t seen each other for more than a handful of minutes. They had been together for mere months and the prospect of being apart could still be difficult, knowing they shared the same workplace, the same friends and yet unable to see one another. Every day Ignis had pondered an excuse to slink down and ‘accidentally’ come across Gladio around the time he would be showering post practise. A few sporadic texts and calls were not enough. He had waited for this long weekend with bated breath.</p><p>Ignis could have laughed at himself. Never did he think a single week apart could have left him feeling so cold. And Gladio was right – it was too long and Ignis wanted Gladio just as badly as Gladio clearly wanted him. Gladio’s lips on his were burning hot no matter how chaste. His hands were haunting and Ignis had banished himself to the lounge in fear he might move too fast, break the trust/respect that the Amicitia father had placed in him. And now, here they were – hands grasping, lips swollen, and Ignis dying for another kiss.</p><p>“And I feel much the same,” Ignis confessed, swallowing around the complications in his throat. “I cannot say that I haven’t been thinking of you and I alone for quite some time.”</p><p>A man like Gladio was multifaceted. There so many shades of him that Ignis knew he couldn’t hope to understand them all and he rather looked forward to discovering them for years to come. There was the soldier with the pinched expression and the drawn tight shoulders, the one who spoke only when spoken to. There was the brother who lounged on the sofa, Iris lazy against his chest, and his steady hands happy to paint her nails whenever she commanded. The noble, the life of the party, the bookworm. And the man with that boyish charm that shone through his smile, who lived for the thrill of being a young man with his lover. Ignis wanted nothing but him until the very end of days.</p><p>Without another word Gladio leaned in and kissed him again, allowing no argument and all was calm. All the buzzing inside Ignis’ skull faded – not silent, never silent, but Ignis could cast it aside for a while. Those talented hands settled on his body again, content on his wrist and the steadily growing muscle of his shoulder, drawing him in close. Impatient lips descended and stole him away, boldness that Ignis cherished.It was one of the many ways Ignis loved to be touched – with relentless passion, like he wanted everything Ignis could give, and Ignis was longing for the chance to give it.</p><p>Cologne and rich alcohol filled Ignis’ nose. Gladio surrounded him and Ignis could think of nothing greater. His taste was maddening most of all as his tongue traced Ignis’ lips, willingly parting them for him. All the world fell away as Ignis fell in love all over again with his lips and tongue. Half an hour fell to the wayside for it, their moment timeless.</p><p>Gladio devoured him entirely. Hungry hands grasped him, mouth working overtime, clumsy in his eagerness. Ignis had no space to laugh or sigh, pulling away only when the need for oxygen because too pressing to ignore. “Gladiolus,” he chided very lightly. His lover held him firmly like he would never let go. “Gladio-”</p><p>Those teeth nipped at his lower lip. “Yeah, handsome?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to proceed. The name came to him and nothing more. Ignis found himself missing his clever mouth, filled with a kind of simmering joy that made him smile wide. “Kiss me,” he urged him instead and Gladio happily obeyed.</p><p>They killed their time contentedly. Gladio’s mouth grew feverish and reverent, fully determined to enjoy their full thirty minutes. It barely felt like minutes with time slow and sticky and soon the half an hour was well and truly up. By the time Ignis noticed the alarm clock declaring that it was one in the morning, the time allotted was long gone. And Gladio kissed a line along his throat still, suckling to leave terrible pink marks that would be impossible to disguise come morning, and Ignis sighed in contentment and said nothing.</p><p>Spreading themselves along Gladio’s bed was simply good sense. They lay side by side with fumbling hands and wound legs. Gladio still wore his patterned socks and in another moment Ignis would have protested, insisted that there were to be no socks in bed. He hated the feeling of cotton sliding along his calves. But Gladio stole his words away, tugged him up until Ignis was practically one with him. He rest his hand upon the alluring swell of Gladio’s chest, curling his fingers above his collarbones, and Gladio rumbled with contentment. The feeling shook Ignis all the way to his core. There was the distinct feeling inside his bones that he belonged there.</p><p>It grew warmer and warmer. Ignis could scarcely breathe from the heat. Still he endured, willing to sweat and suffer if Gladio’s mouth remained. There was tension in his gut and a blissful feeling along a terrible ache, a longing for more, and Ignis could slowly feel himself harden as Gladio moaned against his cheek, nipping playfully at his jawline.</p><p>Perhaps there should have been shame. It would have been wise to detach himself, to slide from Gladio’s malboro arms with one final kiss. But Ignis was happy, no longer simply content. His arousal was simmering and his love overpowering, and he could not be stopped.</p><p>"I've been thinking," Ignis began when the eagerness had settled deep within them, carving out a home inside their guts. He was breathless, panting against Gladio’s cheek, fixated on the pleasure.</p><p>"Uh oh," Gladio rumbled, voice like grit. He refused to waste a single moment and remained laving kisses over Ignis’ jaw, his cheek. Ignis tilted his head to one side, focusing intently on his speech lest the ability fall away. "What have I told you about that?"</p><p>It was easy to pinch at the meat of Gladio's bicep. Still Ignis allowed Gladio to take his fill, moaning softly as familiar lips marred unmapped territories. His teeth found Ignis’ thundering pulse. To Gladio the pain was utterly insignificant, and he puffed out laughter against his skin, nibbling along the thrum of energy just to feel Ignis squirm. The warmth of it spread all the way to Ignis core and left him pliant, cock pressing within his pants. "What's happening up in there, Igs?"</p><p>The panes of Gladio’s stomach remained utterly irresistible. It was hard to drag his mind away from the gutter, impossible to free his hand. So, he felt over the dips and the curves instead, the flatness of his belly and the gentle rise of his ribs. There were fine hairs across that thickened out just short of his navel. For Ignis, such touches were simple though the thought of Gladio’s body was all consuming. Words could be difficult things – they stuck in Ignis’ throat all too easily and too often sincerity gave him hives. It was easy to charm, easy to spit venom when within the Citadel. All too often he fell flat with the privacy of his own home. Ignis searched tirelessly for Gladio’s understanding as he dared delve deeper, antsy fingers ceaselessly and slipping down further and further, finding the drawstring of Gladio’s sweatpants and toying mindlessly, hungry to slip further yet.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” he repeated, the promise of everything playing on his mind, “about everything I want from you. Everything I want to do with you.”</p><p>It seemed even Gladio’s breathing ceased.</p><p>There was utter stillness. It stretched on for a small eternity and banished the warmth from Ignis’ skin - and his heart seemed to shake, tense in a way that made him feel physically ill and yet as light as if there was nothing within his chest at all. There was a long line of tension throughout his body that threatened to snap and all the peace of the evening waited with bated breath. Thread between his fingertips was unfamiliar, strange, and the heat of what lay beneath unknown.</p><p>“Iggy,” Gladio began, his voice strangled in a way that Ignis’ hadn’t heard before, even when Prompto had unfortunately kicked at the woefully wrong time during their training, and Ignis knew he had horribly mis-stepped.</p><p>He drew his hand away immediately. The blaze of shame made itself known. “I apologise, I shouldn’t have – I should have asked. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s, uh, not that,” Gladio grunted and Ignis thanked each of the gods profusely that the darkness obscured the intricacies of their expressions. Even so Ignis could still see the firm set of his boyfriend’s mouth, the knit of his thick brows. “You don’t have to – I didn’t beg you to stay with me for that. I don’t wanna imply anything.”</p><p>Ignis slammed the breaks hard enough to stun. His interested cock wilted without another word. Sitting up at Gladio’s side he ripped his hands away entirely and swore his heart seemed to no longer beat. It was all foolhardy – this was sex. Ignis had practised for warfare, read up on tactics and ancient history, picked up chunks of languages before his teachers had thought to add them to his curriculum. This wasn’t coming face to face with fuming officials who ceaselessly raged day in and day out, deeply offended a <em>common blood child</em> had joined their ranks and thrown their comfortable lives into disarray in ways Ignis couldn’t comprehend. This was Gladio. There wasn’t a single thing to be afraid of and yet uncertainty clung to him like spider webs, cold and ghostlike. It draped over every inch. “No, I don’t think you were pressuring me at all. Not for a single-”</p><p>“I mean, it’s not that I’ve not thought about it,” Gladio cut in, expression drawing horribly tight, sitting up with him.</p><p>“Perhaps I was too hasty,” Ignis despaired, and the sofa downstairs was calling his shameful name. “It’s not a demand – it’s just that-”</p><p>“I’d love to – not to pressure you, alright, we move at our own pace and that’s fine. More than fine, Iggy.”</p><p>Their own pace – the thought was enough for Ignis to choke on laughter. Snails could move faster than them, two teenagers with intense feelings and natural desires and no time to pursue them. When Ignis wasn’t working late to help meet another man’s deadline Gladio was sitting through a long dinner with guests he cared nothing for. Chances to meet slipped them by. No time to share kisses, and never a chance to share a bed alone. Life had been a long series of missed chances and impatience had begun to crawl beneath Ignis’ skin.</p><p>Ignis wanted it. Beneath all his worry, all his pride – he wanted Gladio and nothing more.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he hardened his resolve. <em>Once more unto the</em> breach to face whatever consequence came. “I want to,” Ignis told him frankly. Thoughts of being alone left him cold. “I want to do this with you.”</p><p>The blankets shifted as Gladio turned to face him head on. Beautiful eyes were freshly sincere and his hand tilted Ignis’ chin, tapping his thumb against the bone. “It’s not a requirement,” he explained with a waver to his voice, interrupted with a harsh clearing of his throat. “I don’t want you to think that. You don’t have to do this just because you’re here.”</p><p>"I know I don't," Ignis told him, gratified for his patience and reassurance. "But I want you. And if you don't want me-"</p><p>“I want you,” Gladio interrupted, so earnest and clear cut Ignis could have laughed. That hand smoothed down to cup his jaw. “Of course I do. I just… I know you’ve never done anything like that before.”</p><p>Ignis knew all too well. There was only so far his own hand would take him. While they rarely spoke of Gladio’s past relationships Ignis knew already that Gladio was far more experienced a man, exclusively with other men despite any rumours that persisted. Ignis was always too busy, too fixated. It had never been a regret and Ignis still didn’t feel the twinge of having missed out. Nothing in the past mattered as much as this moment.</p><p>"Perhaps," Ignis wondered aloud, leaning happily into Gladio’s touch. Gladio’s hands were perfection, cupping with grace and care. "This is where I was meant to start."</p><p>Gladio remained quiet. He simply watched and Ignis could see his mind racing, the battle he waged within his own mind. It was hard to remain patient whilst not knowing what would come.</p><p>Eventually, moments away from Ignis giving in entirely, Gladio offered him a tentative smile. It was uneven but something, and Ignis turned to kiss Gladio’s warm palm. “I’ve not wanted to do this with anyone but you,” he murmured.</p><p>It appeared to be the final nail in the coffin. Gladio groaned, a pathetic and tortured sound and he slumped back onto the bed, smoothing his hands over his own face. “You can’t just say things like that,” he complained good naturedly and Ignis huffed with laughter he couldn’t control. Still they danced around one another, men grown and trained to kill. It was time for something direct.</p><p>Ignis leaned over him with a smile, brows thrown high. “I can’t tell you about how much I want you?” he tried, pressing at Gladio’s thick shoulder. Those hands didn’t budge. His face was entirely obscured. “About how much I’ve thought about it, and you?”</p><p>After a moment, terribly awkward and unnecessarily prolonged, Gladio slid his hands an inch or two down that handsome face. His eyes gleamed with something dangerously unreadable. “You can,” he mumbled, eyes on Ignis. “If you wanted to.”</p><p>It was almost ridiculous, Ignis thought, that he was in this situation. But he held that warm gaze no matter how difficult, his hand flexing, aching to touch once more. If the weight of Gladio within his palm had told him anything, he wanted to be touched in turn.</p><p>He may have been no good with his words,one of the very first to admit he was atrocious at simply asking for something he desired no matter how simple, but then again, he had never wanted anything in his life more than he wanted this.</p><p>"I think about you constantly," he promised, voice low within the intimate darkness. The mattress was soft under his knees. All he could think about was the feeling of Gladio's cock, spurring him on. "Your kiss, your laughter, but also your hands. Everywhere you've touched me. Everywhere you've yet to touch - and how badly I want it." Hazy memories clung to him, one lustful night alone after another, broken up by tedious days and mornings full of yearning. There was only so much Ignis could stand before he went mad. "Gladio, I don’t care about everything else. I just want you. Do you want me?"</p><p>As he spoke the hands slipped further and further down. Gladio's expression darkened, turning from careful interest to outright hunger, curiosity and longing, and Ignis knew it was only a matter of time. Ignis had him enraptured and the excitement ran hot through his veins.</p><p>"Ignis," Gladio grunted. "Touch me right now."</p><p>Ignis inhaled too fast and exhaled too slow. The breath hissed out of his nostrils and Ignis could barely get enough air in the thickness of the room, damn near dizzy with it. "Okay," he said and slid his hand as low against Gladio's stomach as he dared.</p><p>The hair tickled his palm. It was coarser than he expected, thicker than Ignis' own. In all his life Ignis had no experience in touching another man’s body. It had been a handful of years since he had any vested interest. There had been moments in the beginning<strong> - </strong>stained bedsheets hidden away in shame, images and videos peeked at in a moment of weakness - but as Ignis' fellows matured around him there had been a noticeable difference. They all looked at each other. Touched each other, and Ignis was one of the few who kept his head down until he knew he was in love.</p><p>There wasn't anything wrong with either way of living. Gladio had entertained himself once or twice and Ignis had politely turned down those who came to him. It was a matter of perspective, of energies, and Ignis hadn't never felt anything so hot as his hunger for Gladio.</p><p>Ignis had ruined a great deal more sheets since him.</p><p>It was those eyes that had driven him wild. They watched him now, intense and maddening. Amber like Ignis had never seen it, sunlight through whiskey. Each part of Gladio was beautiful and it tore at Ignis' composure. Ignis slunk into bed thinking of him, touched his cock thinking of him. It was easy, and in the same vein so way this - he could only pray that Gladio would not be found wanting when all was said and done.</p><p>Ignis swallowed. "Can I," he asked, and Gladio grunted in affirmation.</p><p>His trembling hand found the fitted band of Gladio’s pants. His belly was hot against Ignis' cool skin and he let himself sink lower, breath catching in his throat. It grew hotter, hotter, and Ignis settled his hand finally over the bulge between Gladio's legs.</p><p>It was so much bigger than he thought. It was heavy and hot through clothing, thick and unwieldy<strong>. </strong>It scalded him and Gladio hissed out a breath, cock twitching and thighs tensing, and Ignis closed his eyes.</p><p>His face was aflame. He feared to look upon Gladio's own. "Is this alright," he asked helplessly.</p><p>"Yeah," Gladio said and the timbre of his voice made Ignis shiver. "Yeah, let me-"</p><p>He spread his legs. It was awkward and Ignis shuffled to make it work, ending up mounting Gladio's strong thigh. He settled his core amongst it as much as he dared. "Is that alright?"</p><p>"Yes," Ignis said, "Thank you," and winced at his own awkwardness.</p><p>A calming chuckle was his response. A hand smoothed across his side, stroking a path down his belly. Inspired, Ignis opened his eyes to find Gladio watching, wearing that same soft smile. His eyes were only for Ignis. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>It was. Strange as it felt, a man straining against him and growing harder yet, it was good. Wonderful, even. Ignis had done that to his lover - with a few words and a few touches Gladio had hardened all for him. There was a familiar ache in his own guts, a firm tugging and a yearning for warmth. The urge to press himself against Gladio's thigh was immense. Now shame was fleeting. Even the doubt was seeping away. "Yes," he said again without fear.</p><p>Things were easier in the face of Gladio's smile. Still the unfamiliarity lingered but it meant little to him now. Encouraged, Ignis sighed and readjusted his grip, taking all the care he would have shown himself and more<strong>. </strong>Carefully he stroked and squeezed. He kept his eyes upon Gladio's face waiting for any change in expression, any discomfort or change of heart. Ignis found none. So he worked harder, hands kneading and growing in confidence, swiping his tongue against his lower lip.</p><p>In his own nightwear his cock was stirring. Well - perhaps stirring was a descriptor left too late. He could feel himself and the predicament he lay in, cock eager and much less of a suggestion against Gladio's thigh - it was as obvious as a gunshot. His pants were thin and dark cotton, one of Ignis' first mistakes. It was only a matter of time before they were blatantly ruined. The impulse to rut his hips forward was something he was unwilling to ignore and distracting himself with Gladio's cock was barely distraction enough. Ignis put his all into the attentions he gave, groping and teasing, absorbing every new sensation and committing them to memory.</p><p>"That's good," Gladio murmured and a deep flush of his own coloured his cheeks. "That's real fucking good, Iggy."</p><p>Delight coiled tightly in his chest. But soon enough that obscured touch wasn't enough to sate him. "Can I -"</p><p>Understanding laced across Gladio's expression. "You wanna-"</p><p>"Yes," Ignis said, leaving no room for doubt, and Gladio's lush lips parted.</p><p>"Okay," he said, "alright," and wriggled enough for Ignis to become dislodged, lifting himself on his knees. His hand regretfully left Gladio's clothed cock. Without hesitation Gladio fumbled, squirming as he peeled down his sweatpants. No fanfare, no second guessing, and Ignis couldn't help but look eagerly between Gladio’s legs.</p><p>Ignis was deeply pleased to see the hair continued. It grew thicker and darker to become a neatly combed nest between Gladio's legs, a brief show stealer before Gladio's cock was freed. With nothing left to restrain it, it bounced up, desperate for attention. It was a flushed rosy pink and the skin looked alluringly soft, head beginning to emerge from a sheath of skin. Long and thick, Ignis' mouth dried out at the sight. It was nothing and everything like he had dared imagine and as if he had never felt a single second of shame. Ignis wanted it in his mouth desperately. He wanted everything Gladio was willing to give. The feeling was utterly beyond what he had expected from their night. It aligned only with his dreams - the wild sort, those he shoved down and tried valiantly to ignore.</p><p>There wasn't an ounce of humility within him any longer. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing himself beyond repair. "Fuck. Can I touch it," he asked with his voice pitched so low he doubted it could have been his own voice. It belonged to a stranger, ragged and ruined. "Please?"</p><p>"Do it," Gladio murmured, canting his hips forward eagerly and without hesitation Ignis wrapped his hand around the shaft.</p><p>The heat of him was unbelievable. Ignis had taken his own desperation in hand countless times and it had never felt so pleasant, so right. Gladio's skin was soft as silk but what lie within was steel. It took Ignis' breath and stole Gladio's too, leaving them spiralling into desire. Ignis' grip was loose and Gladio's breath came back heavy, harsh.</p><p>They remained frozen together for a short while. Ignis enjoyed the feel, the realisation that his long fingers could just about fit around the width. He moaned softly and couldn't tear his eyes away. He could not see Gladio's pupils expand, darkness overtaking the sweetness. Ignis simply held him, basking in the surreal familiarity - what he knew and did not know, what he longed to discover.</p><p>The sheath of skin was thin. Their cocks were different - Ignis' was slimmer though almost as long and cut. He wondered if it was any more sensitive. He hoped Gladio would let him find out. It was easy to forget where they were, who was only paces down the hall. Ignis' cock was so hard he could no longer think straight.</p><p>Gladio could feel it. When he shifted, antsy, Ignis’ cock ground against Gladio's thigh. There was barely anything at all between them, Ignis' head nudging hard against skin and his balls aching already. He couldn't remember ever being this hard before. He inhaled sharply, choking as his throat tightened, and he could have sobbed.</p><p>"Gods," Gladio said, throat raw. "Let me see."</p><p>It was a struggle to pull his trousers down in his excitement. There wasn't a chance in all the hells that Ignis was letting go of Gladio's cock and pulling away from his thigh was unthinkable. Ignis used his one spare hand to bunch his pants around his thighs, clumsily pulling out his own hot cock, tucking the fabric beneath his balls. Fumbling and hungry he hiccuped, mindless in the heat of the night.</p><p>Evening the playing field was everything. Sheer relief soothed his skin and there wasn't anything left in him to feel shame. He allowed himself a moment to stroke himself, root to tip, twisting his hand the way he liked best and Gladio's ceaseless eyes stared.</p><p>"Fuck," he swore, and Ignis laughed breathlessly. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>It was a strange prospect. Gladio on his back and breathing hard, legs spread and cock turning a ruddy red, long length of his stomach left exposed and Ignis could not have been the beautiful one. Still the pleasure gave him reason to smile and Ignis hummed, a thumb pressed against Gladio's pink head his thank you.</p><p>It was easy to lose himself after. His hand slipped, drawing the sheath of Gladio's skin down alongside it. The glide was easier than Ignis thought and sweeter than he could have dreamed. He was damn near tipsy with the thrill of it all. There was already a glistening spot soaking, something easing the path and it was maddening.</p><p>Gods, they should have been doing this weeks ago.</p><p>Their breath hitched with every stroke. Ignis worked his wrist slow. Up and down, stroking agonizingly carefully, the way Ignis hadn't treated himself since he was young. And those eyes were still locked upon him, deepening, darkening. A tongue wet his dry lips now and again, pink and gleaming.</p><p>"Is it good," Ignis asked, belatedly. He knew it to be so - there was a tremor to Gladio's thighs, a rhythmic tensing to the muscles of his stomach. But the praise would be the cherry on top, Ignis' energy and his joy and his permission. Ignis worked both cocks, rhythm faltering but never ceasing.</p><p>"Fuck yes," Gladio hissed, and Ignis' hand slipped at the root.</p><p>It was easy to stroke Gladio. There was a fascination that gripped Ignis tight. It was easier to forget about his own desperate cock – around Gladio Ignis' fist grew slicker and slicker and Ignis fixated on how it soaked his skin. The tremor grew and Gladio's broad chest rose and fell, flush creeping along his straining throat. "Ignis," he said, "Ignis," so frequently that perhaps he hadn't realised he was chanting at all.</p><p>Something possessed him. The thoughts had nagged at him since he had first begun to fantasise about a man who had only been his friend at the time - his taste. Ignis could be finicky, famously single minded, and he shimmied gracelessly from Gladio's thick thigh all the way down to his calves, perched awkwardly there, cock bobbing hard. Gladio watched him go, lustful and curious and hopeful and Ignis lay on his belly and between his lover's legs with no regard for his self-slicking cock against the bedsheets. Both of his hands cupped the base of Gladio's shaft, rubbing and teasing and Ignis came close enough to draw it into his mouth.</p><p>They made it look so easy in all the videos he had scoured<strong>. </strong>Like taking a cock was nothing at all, and Ignis didn't think twice. Without hesitation he brought the tip into his mouth, laving at the glistening head, teasing the foreskin down. He sealed his mouth around him and moaned softly, rumbling around the shaft, eyes heavy lidded. And Gladio's response was electric - gasping, shuddering, hands coming down to rest atop Ignis' head. They applied no pressure and instead hovered awkwardly, legs spreading wider. "Ignis - Shiva's fucking - Ifrit's - godsdamn..."</p><p>Encouraged, Ignis pulled away to lick a long stripe along the base. He traced along contentedly, tasting sweat and soap and something else he couldn't identify. It was a perfectly neutral flavour that became addictive and Ignis sucked him down again, sinking as low as he felt brave enough. He held his mouth open awkwardly as he vaguely worried about his appearance, his teeth. They all made it look effortless but Ignis tripped up over himself, praying he was sexy, praying he didn't make a complete fool of himself.  He cast his mind back to every video he had watched, imagining himself in their places. It was encouragement he sorely needed, to be alluring and bold, giving Gladio the pleasure he had earned.</p><p>Ignis alternated between long, attentive licks and gentle sucking around his head, open mouthed kisses against the shaft. It was all he could do to hope that his enthusiasm made up for his clumsiness, spittle and Gladio's natural messes along his chin in a matter of moments<strong>.</strong> At the very least Gladio seemed to enjoy his hard work<strong>, </strong>a stream of wild noises escaping him, hips constantly shifting. Ignis splayed one against his hip, hoping the message would get across. It didn't but Ignis refused to pull away.</p><p>"Ah, fuck, Ig - Ignis," Gladio whined, and threw his head back to the pillow. He grit his teeth and growled with the pleasure, the vibrations running along his chest. Ignis fed off it all, energised by his panting moans, only pulling away for the pressing need of his lungs. He fought to breathe through his nostrils instead, sinking down bit by bit onto Gladio's thick cock. The ache and strain came quickly, too quickly. Ignis pressed on, ignoring it with difficulty, letting his mouth stretch and Gladio's cock slide deeper inside, hoping it felt as good as Gladio felt in his hand.</p><p>He burnt to know. <em>Tell me everything,</em> he wanted to say, <em>am I good for you</em>, but he could only listen to the signs Gladio gave him and adjust accordingly. The thought of stopping was scandalous. He pumped his hand until it met his lips, attempting to follow his fingers down until he took it all. But the tip kissed the back of his throat quickly and something made him spasm, throat clenching in protest and Ignis was forced to pull off, searching for air, coughing hard. He panted and barely gave himself a moment to recover until he was sinking back down, sucking, squeezing and Gladio was putty beneath him.</p><p>Soon enough his throat was painfully sore. Still he strove to take Gladio inside again and again, enjoying the sensation and the sounds it inspired. His strokes were sloppy and earnest and Ignis bobbed his head, losing his pace and moaning around his generous mouthful, grinding his hips against the sheets. He didn’t care about cleanliness – the sheets were nothing, their prince was likely dead asleep, Gladio’s father gone for the weekend. All he could think about what making Gladio feel good.</p><p>He drew his cock against his tongue, rubbing and grinding, hips moving hard. It quickly became difficult to focus on the rhythm of his mouth when the pleasure was warming his belly, relieving his cock, and Ignis bobbed thoughtlessly, jaw slacking. Gladio only hardened in his mouth, jerking hard against his pliant tongue when Ignis found a particularly sensitive spot and Gladio’s sounds had reached a frantic pitches. He fought to keep his hips still, hand bunching up his sheets, and Ignis’ pride had him preening, until Gladio gasped, “Wait.”</p><p>Ignis drew back, uncertain, tongue still tracing his head. Against him Gladio’s thighs were trembling, muscles bunching hard. Immediately Gladio let go of the sheets and took a careful fistful of Ignis’ hair, tugging lightly in warning. “Hang on a minute,” he pleased, and Ignis let him go.</p><p>Gladio’s unique taste lingered. Ignis longed for more, already dreaming of the day he could take Gladio deep in his throat, but he could be patient. Ignis doubted he could remain that way for long<strong>. </strong>A trail of saliva connected his lips and Gladio’s shaft. Ignis’ mind was hazy. “What – what is it?”</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” he admitted, bashful. His cock strained in front of Ignis’ face, sorely missing Ignis’ inexperienced tongue. “And I don’t want to come like this – I wanna come with you.”</p><p>“Gods,” Ignis whined before he could get hold of himself, and Gladio’s smile was wicked.</p><p>"Come up here," Gladio murmured, lazy but with eager hands, guiding Ignis all the way back up the enticing length of his bare body. "C'mere."</p><p>Ignis could not move faster. He crawled all the way and lacking his usual consideration collapsed half on Gladio’s chest, sliding his hand underneath his shirt to grope at his curves<strong>. </strong>Ignis could scarcely believe skin could be so smooth, moulded perfectly against his hand. Gladio leant in for a kiss, circling his arms around his lover stealing Ignis away entirely. If he could taste himself, he made no complaint.</p><p>They broke away finally and Ignis had still not had his fill. He mouthed at Gladio’s chin messily. Short hairs prickled his tongue. “Please,” he mumbled in the hopes that Gladio could understand what Ignis could not.</p><p>“Iggy,” he said affectionately, craning his neck back for more of Ignis’ affections. “I just want to keep kissing you.”</p><p>“Then do it.”</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking explode if I don’t come,” he admitted, and Ignis understood all too well. All that tension coiled in Gladio’s hips – it was delicious. “Are you – did you still want, or…?”</p><p>Ignis’ stomach took a dive. His own cock ached insufferably. Still, he nodded. “I want you.”</p><p>“Gods. Okay – okay, I have – stuff for it,” he said clumsily, a deer in headlights look about him. “Hang on.”</p><p>Gladio’s arm flung out to search for his cabinet. He patted blindly for the drawer, hands finally finding the handle and he dug around inside for several moments. His hand bumped against the wood hard and something rustled. Gladio repeated many of the dangerous swear words that Ignis recognised from the ‘glaives they showered with.</p><p>Finally a short strip of condom packets struck the bed. A bottle followed and Ignis laughed helplessly at the sight. He could trust Gladio to be far more prepared than him. At the very least it could speak of his experience and maturity in the matter.</p><p>“Are you sure,” Gladio asked again, still wearing that desperately hungry face. “Absolutely?”</p><p>Reaching out, Ignis traced his finger over the line of Gladio’s nose. His fingertip ran over Gladio’s lips and Gladio took the bait – he nipped playfully at him, just catching the nail. “I’ve never been more sure.”</p><p>“Good,” he murmured.</p><p>With a few lingering kisses that were cloying upon his lips, his cheek, his nose, Gladio shifted. He straightened and gazed always downward to gaze at Ignis’s core, sweet eyes hazy<strong>.</strong> “If you want to stop – you just let me know, alright? I won’t judge you, I won’t be mad-”</p><p>A little bit of the worrisome ache in his chest relaxing. “I want this,” he replied and the creases around Gladio’s eyes crinkled, softening his gaze. Gladio let out a long breath, chest expanding.</p><p>In the quiet every move was amplified. Still the rain fell, turbulent against Gladio’s tall windows. Readjusting their bodies Gladio carefully lifted to shuffle back, encouraging Ignis to become comfortable against the expensive mattress. Every rustle and sigh was deafening. Their light breathing suddenly seemed laboured. Gladio’s hot eyes upon Ignis’ exposed body made him shiver with anticipation, equal parts nervous and lusting. His cock stood proud despite the uncertainty, uninterested in anything other than being touched.</p><p>Hands bracketed his thighs. Gladio’s fingers caught the sunken band of his pants. “Can I-”</p><p>“Yes,” Ignis hissed, lost in the sight of Gladio’s hands so close to his cock. Even the mere thought of it teasingly pumping had pleasure pooling thick in his belly.</p><p>His lover pulled his pants all the way down as hurriedly as he could. They temporarily stuck over his knees, Gladio tugging thoughtlessly and the frustration clouding his expression until Ignis played along and bent his knees. They tangled over his feet and Gladio dropped them to one side, abandoning them on the floor without another foot. Full of impatience he gripped the backs of his knees, encouraging long and shapely legs to part. Ignis went willingly.</p><p>All of a sudden he was exposed. Utterly bare with his legs spread wide and Gladio drank his fill. His hands drifted down slowly, caressing the building muscle and finding each of Ignis’ soft hairs. He gripped at his rear carefully, kneading the soft flesh. Ignis moaned happily, voice wavering. This was the most unfamiliar feeling yet and the warmth of the room embraced him, cock twitching freely.</p><p>“Gods,” Gladio breathed, and Ignis knew they were both done for.</p><p>The bottle rest half-forgotten at their side. Gladio made no move for it, content with squeezing and fondling, eyes squarely between Ignis’ legs. Between his own his cock glistened, furiously red and waiting, wet with precome and Ignis’ saliva. Ignis missed the weight against his tonguefiercely.</p><p>It was too much to bear. Ignis grunted, impatient to his eager core. “Gladio, I need-”</p><p>Recognition bloomed. Embarrassment was close at hand. “Fuck, I – sorry, sorry,” he murmured and let Ignis go free. “It’s a fucking fantastic ass - I just need to-”</p><p>He reached for the lube. Over eagerness lead to fumbling with the cap, squeezing the bottle a little too hard.  Lube erupted with a horrific sound, spurting impressively high and far, soaking sheets and skin. Gladio swore and apologised roughly, messing his fingers with the slick quickly, and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh yet again at him, at them, acting so foolishly during their first time together. The lube was disgusting against his belly and chilly to the touch, and Gladio’s horrific expression was well worth the discomfort.</p><p>Cupping his hands and slicking two fingers all the way down Gladio did his best to warm it up for him. “Sorry,” he said again.</p><p>There was a faint sheen of sweat upon Ignis’ forehead. He blew a stuck lock of hair out of his eyes with a huff of air. “Stop apologising.”</p><p>“Sorry,” impulse said.</p><p>Ignis watched and breathed as patiently as he could. He breathed deep and slow to calm his quickening heart. Gladio exhaled harshly himself and readjusted, own body clearly jittery, performance anxiety written over each of his tense muscles. He touched Ignis’ hip, tracing tiny circular patterns. “Are you…?”</p><p>It was nothing he hadn’t done before, he reminded himself sternly. There was no use for fear. Ignis’ curiosity often triumphed over his anxieties or common sense and pleasure was something he was very much interested in. But it was hard for him to give up the control he held dear, something deep inside he could not shake.</p><p>Ignis trusted Gladio. With all he had – his career, his safety, happiness and heart. If he couldn’t trust Gladio with this, there would be no other.</p><p>“Yes,” he promised without hyper fixating on what could have gone wrong, and a fingertip appeared at his rear.</p><p>It was feather light. The sensation was amplified by unfamiliarity, Gladio’s fingers suddenly unnervingly large. Ignis breathed steadily through his nostrils and fought to resist the instinctive urge to clench. Gladio could feel it and murmured to him wordlessly, voice reassuringly and wonderfully deep.</p><p>For a while longer he simply traced patterns around the centre of Ignis’ heat, slow and small. Ignis bent his legs higher and prayed he would not make an utter fool of himself. His skin was pink, chest flushed deeply, and he swallowed just as Gladio pressed his fingertip inside.</p><p>Reassuring amber eyes watched carefully for a single shred of discomfort. He leaned to be closer, teeth gnawing at his own lip, and Ignis could relate. He swept his tongue across and sighed shakily, composure slipping with only a fingertip inside. It was decidedly uncomfortable to be out of control and Ignis bided his time, knowing it would pass soon. He distracted himself counting each of Gladio’s thick eyelashes, watching the sweat gather upon his brow.</p><p>In attempt to renew Ignis’ smile Gladio’s lips found his pulse. It beat frenetically. “You’re okay, beautiful,” he said and it did little to calm the chaos.</p><p>They pressed through together. Ignis clenched tight around even the minor insertion and Gladio took great care to slide deeper only when Ignis finally unclenched, body calming as it adjusted. Gladio nipped playfully, comfortingly at the shell of his ear and kept pushing. More of his thick index finger eased inside and Ignis grunted sourly, expression faltering. In an attempt to relieve the building pressure he smeared his own hand lazily through the since warmed lube left on his belly, coating his palm well before wrapping his hand loosely around his cock. It had begun to flag slowly but surely and he gave it new life, teasing himself back to hardness.</p><p>Gladio groaned at the sight. He mouthed at the lobe and pressed a kiss at the sensitive spot just behind Ignis’ ear and Ignis trembled, squeezing his own cock to remain grounded. “Gorgeous,” Gladio told him.</p><p>As he began to stroke his body relaxed, easily distracted<strong>. </strong>It gave way for Gladio to move and he adjusted, pulling and pushing with care. All the while he laved Ignis’ skin with kisses, the warm air making his skin draw tight. Ignis leant into him and stole a kiss, dragging his teeth along Gladio’s lower lip. “More,” he said, unwilling to waste any time and Gladio was quick to obey.</p><p>Another finger slipped inside even slower than the last. Ignis’ joined both of his hands together to cope and he squeezed and fumbled, rubbing his own tip and slicking himself to his root, focusing on slipping his tongue against Gladio’s teeth. Slick sounds filled the air, so loud that Ignis almost began to worry about being overheard.</p><p>It was only a matter of time until Gladio’s knuckles were flush with Ignis’ skin. The discomfort had gradually all but fled and the feeling of being filled up with Gladio was enthralling, the thickness driving Ignis to distraction. Still Gladio stole his mouth and Ignis pulled away, gasping, “Give me more.”</p><p>Three soaked through fingers rubbed and stretched and Gladio nuzzled his head into Ignis’ shoulder, panting, rocking his hips up against Ignis’ thigh. He left smears of precome over his sensitive skin and Ignis could barely see, eyes hazy. They sank deeper and deeper and Ignis’ toes curled hard. “Can I,” Gladio asked, rubbing a spot sensitive enough to have precome dripping against Ignis’ navel, belly flip flopping, and Ignis fought to kiss his crown.</p><p>“I’m ready,” he said, and the aching emptiness when Gladio pulled his fingers free was maddening.</p><p>Positioning was nothing more than a blur. Within a blink of his eye Gladio was fit wondrously between Ignis’ thighs, legs pulled carefully around his waist. Ignis heard the crinkle of a wrapper and barely had the presence of mind to lift his head. He watched as Gladio rolled his condom along his cock with absent minded hands, swearing when his single minded fascination when Ignis’ body he had to start over fresh with a new one. Meanwhile Ignis slipped a hand between his legs, finding himself soaked through and stretched, easily slipping his own finger inside and Gladio was upon him instantly, growling.</p><p>Gladio batted away his hand. A thick cock nudged between his legs. It was hot and insistent, kissing his softened skin, and made its way inside without another word.</p><p>Ignis’ belly seized up and he inhaled sharply, hands coming to grip Gladio’s shoulders. His legs drew tighter around his hips and he muttered curses, discomfort returning in full force and Gladio leaned back in.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he soothed. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”</p><p>Grunting, Ignis knocked their heads together. “Just keep moving,” he urged, intent to push through the pain, knowing unbelievable pleasure waited beyond. Sharing it with Gladio would be an experience he wouldn’t ever forget.</p><p>“Touch yourself again,” Gladio said, hooking his arms around the backs of Ignis’ knees. He adjusted them in the hopes it would ease the tightness around himself, an inch barely inside.</p><p>Ignis obeyed. One had gripped a thick shoulder and the other rubbed a thumb alongside his own pulsing vein, knuckles brushing the shaft. His lips parted, <em>oh,</em> and Gladio wanted to kiss him. Instead he flexed his hips, slipping another inch inside as Ignis’ walls wavered, pleasure soothing the resistance.</p><p>Another inch, then another, and Ignis moaned sweetly, stroking himself quickly. His eyes had drifted closed and his lips were red. Gladio was straining with his self-control, desperate to sink all the way inside and feel Ignis tighten around him, walls velvet soft and he had forgotten how warm his lovers could be. Pleasure ebbed throughout. His body trembled with the urgency, eager to hear Ignis cry out for him. Gladio whined, feeding Ignis his cock painfully slow.</p><p>It felt like forever until Gladio’s thighs were flush with Ignis’. Ignis’ hand was ceaseless still and Gladio captured it in his own, encouraging him to pull away lest the end come too soon. He squeezed it, pressing a kiss to the back of his worn knuckles. “It’s done.”</p><p>Bleary eyes opened. “All of it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Ignis glanced between his legs and his belly clenched, cock dripping at the sight of the two of them joined. He flexed around Gladio’s cock and his lover keened, grip on Ignis’ hand squeezing. Ignis peered up at him, hair mussed and skin tinged pink. Gladio had never seen him so beautiful, gratified for this gift. “How does it feel?”</p><p>“Incredible,” Gladio breathed. “So fucking good.”</p><p>Ignis let his knees fall apart, sighing softly at the sensations. Gladio was firm and heavy inside but Ignis grew used to the sensation in time, the knowledge of what they shared. He had never felt so full and so warm, wanted and adored. Now there was nothing to be afraid of. “Kiss me?”</p><p>Their bodies tangled. Gladio’s lips were newly dry and his skin sweaty, the scent of his oils filling Ignis’ nose. The bed creaked very softly and Ignis didn’t even wince. He knew he would feel this for days, have the ghost of Gladio lingering inside him, and he only wanted it again. They hadn’t truly begun and Ignis dreamed of this, more and more until he was screaming.</p><p>Gladio’s hips shifted minutely, drawing out an inch as they kissed only to surge back inside. The discomfort was gone, leaving contentment and small sparks of pleasure in its wake. Ignis sighed against him, lips parting and simply breathing into one another, Gladio pulling back and pushing forward again until he picked up a gentle pace with rolling hips. The intimate drag made Ignis shiver.</p><p>“Everything okay,” Gladio asked, still wearing a frown.</p><p>“Perfect,” Ignis said, and the tension across their brows dissipated.</p><p>It was nothing like the pleasure Ignis’ own hand brought him.  It devoured him, taking over every inch of his newly useless body. Ignis could do nothing but take what Gladio gave, delighting in Gladio’s pulsing warmth. The pace was wonderous and never too much, only to finally become no longer enough and Ignis grunted, “Gladio.”</p><p>“Mm?” His own expression was lax, cleared out and dazed. There was something bright and beautiful in his eyes, an ascension that Ignis was ready to share.</p><p>“You can go faster,” Ignis told him, uninterested in touching his own cock. Instead he held Gladio’s hips, squeezing in hopes of encouragement. “And harder, if you want.”</p><p>Shuddering, Gladio picked up his pace without question. Ignis’ body adapted with ease and the flame in Ignis’ belly grew, spreading over each and every nerve. Their skin began to strike loudly together and the bed creaked underneath their weight and rigorous movements. Their whines and moans joined, uncontrollably loud in the night. Each of their worries were meaningless.</p><p>Bucking his hips up into Gladio’s Ignis silently asked for more. Gladio was more than willing to give, thrusting harder, pushing Ignis’ legs down thoughtlessly with his own weight. Tension built between them, Ignis cock bouncing forgotten and Ignis couldn’t believe the ease of the slide, the spearing heat and that Gladio was inside him, truly. There was no trace of pain. All Ignis could do was breathe and moan, hands scrabbling against the expanse of Gladio’s back, fisting his shirt.</p><p>They were never set to last long. Ignis grew quickly overwhelmed and his skin prickled unbearably. Flame swept through his boiling blood. A coil curled and tightened inside. Gladio lost his pace and thrust faster yet, solely interested in hearing Ignis’ cries hit whole new pitch. Their hips met again and again and Ignis yelled at emboldened thrusts that struck true, nails digging into whatever flesh he could find. It was his own, cutting into his palms. Gladio struck him again and again deep inside, groaning and eager to lose himself inside.</p><p>It was the two of them alone, bodies slotted together perfectly, hearts pounding in time. It was them and it had always been them, and Ignis could only hope it always would be.</p><p>Ignis fully expected to come first, but Gladio remained one step ahead. Gladio lost control, dangerously close to mindless within the contractions of Ignis’ body. He fought against the urge to freeze as he filled the condom, flooding inside and jerking his hips, rhythm completely abandoned. He pulsed and moaned, wishing desperately he could feel as Ignis came around him and instead took solace in Ignis sighing at the sensation of Gladio coming inside, pulsing within. A mindless smile stretched from ear to ear, laughter bubbling from his chest.</p><p>He slowed eventually, unable to bear the overstimulation. Despite Ignis’ moan of protest he slipped out, hand holding the condom in place. “Just a minute,” he grunted, sliding it off and making a quick knot. For this exact occasion he left a bin by his drawer and cast it aside, praying it landed. “I’m gonna – I’ll make you come, promise, gorgeous-”</p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis insisted, wriggling his hips impatiently, and Gladio plunged his fingers back inside. Ignis sighed and threw back his head, pleased. “Gladio-”</p><p>Gladio squirmed into place, settling down to lay across his sheets. He framed Ignis’ slender hip with the other hand and took Ignis’ long cock into his mouth, swallowing around him enthusiastically, sinking deep down and Ignis yelled.</p><p>It didn’t take long. Ignis’ precome swept over Gladio’s tongue in waves as Gladio caressed him inside, crooking his fingers and suckling sweetly. His feet shuffled in the sheets and accidentally kicked Gladio’s thigh, lost in the throes of pleasure. Ignis panted hard and his orgasm arrived with a long, ragged moan, cock pulsing and Gladio swallowed all that he could, perfectly patient. Writhing without end Ignis pulled at the sheets, biting down to silence himself, and Gladio pulled him through ecstasy to the other side. Ignis shook and keened until he was done – and when it was all over, Ignis slumped boneless and breathless.</p><p>In the afterglow the room was different. The rain had finally passed over the city, leaving fresh air behind. Ignis’ heaving chest gave way to rattling breaths and Gladio drew back, giving a mortifying wet noise as he popped off Ignis’ cock. They panted together and the rest of the house was mercifully still.</p><p>Ignis smoothed a hand over his tired face. His body was the kind of shattered that only the most intense of drills could inspire. When he ran his hand through his sweat damp hair they trembled. “That was…” he began and his ruined voice croaked. Clearing his throat was no use. “Come lie with me, Gladio.”</p><p>His newfound lover sat up slowly. His expression was written across with concern, the kind of apprehension that nagged without end and sluggishly Ignis opened his arms wide. “Come here, sweet thing,” he said with a wide yawn.</p><p>Immediately assured Gladio settled with a smile and happily laid between Ignis’ spread legs, chest to chest and uncaring of anything but being in Ignis’ arms. He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ nose, his favourite part of his handsome face. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Sore,” Ignis said without pause and Gladio laughed loudly in the quiet. Ignis found he didn’t mind at all, especially as he traced his knuckles along Ignis’ jawline, tucking bits of hair back into place. There was a wonderous smile upon his face and that same softness had returned to his eyes. “But incredible. What about you?”</p><p>“Amazing,” he said, and Ignis placed his hand upon Gladio’s chest once more. Beneath his ribs his heart still raced. The room seemed a touch colder now and Ignis drew closer, seeking Gladio’s generous warmth, wanting nothing more than to pull the sheets over their heads and hide away from a world that would pull them apart come morning.</p><p>“Happy birthday, I suppose,” Ignis said wryly, stroking along his collarbones and Gladio laughed.</p><p>“Happy fucking birthday to me,” he agreed, and leant in for another kiss that turned into dozens - and as the hours drifted by the sun rose slow, lighting their sleepless bodies, and neither of them noticed that dawn's arrival.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>